The Underground
Warning = Tell the youngsters to leave the page now and play Poptropica. Disclaimer = Nicktendo has not animated this episode, you’re welcome. Question = Are you ready for war? Upload Date = June 11th, 2020 Synopsis When Mario is celebrating his victory, he finds something that’s been missing from the channel Reminder: This is a Work In Progress Aftermath We open where Goodbye Jeffy left off at the river as Mario disposes Rosalina’s corpse with the head and kisses the reverse card. Mario: Be like Egypt and be a mummy, drop dead, retards! Finally I can nut anytime without risk of anyone twitching my nerves! You know what I’m renting Jeffy’s room cause he’s out of my life! (Grabs boombox from the lake) Music! (He presses the play button as Deathray‘s I wanna lose control plays when Mario dashes off) Mario begins with searching on the PS4’s library Mario: Fortnite, you made my channel cringey for far too long, including the trending topics, You’re fired! (Deletes Fortnite to replace with Plants Vs. Zombies: Battle For Neighborville, Mortal Kombat 11, Dead By Daylight, Overwatch and Rocket League As it cuts to gameplay of one of each every 4 seconds) Ooh, that’s unique! Mario then Points to every puppet character except for Chef Peepee and The Loan Dolphin Mario: All of you are pathetic for the fanbase, Now get out! Mario writes mail both on paper and outlook Mario: The OGs are a comin’ home! Mario puts a pokéball in a slingshot to catch a Riolu Mario turns Jeffy’s room into his man cave as redecorates the whole house. He then spots Tito come outside as he removes it from the library and replaces it with Rob Zombie, Post Malone, David Guetta, Powerman 5000, Will Smith, Pink Guy, DNCE And The Knocks as Mario does the Mario. Then Mario finds those gold bricks that Goodman told his to watch but notice that there’s a sticker on the bottom that it’s chocolate Mario: Oh smooth move Goodman, but your avarice will never trick me again! Mario inserts the chocolate into a bubble blaster as it blows bubbles (A reference to the Hershey’s Air Delight Bar) Trying Out New Weapons Mario: After spending every last penny jeffy had, I got the perfect arsenal! With The Zapper, Bug-A-Salt, Uno Gauntlet, Nokia Hammer, Pizza Cuter, Enchanted Diamond Sword, Dual Disk with Yu-Gi-Oh and Uno Cards, Infinity Gauntlet, Mecha-Omnitrixes, Power Glove, Portal Guns, Pip-Boy 3K, Beyblades and launchers, hidden blade, pencil, knifegun, Bananife, energy sword, keyblade, ray gun, machete, katana, whip, Lancer Assault Rifle, crucifix and baguette. Now let’s try them out! Mario uses them all in training as he strikes the final blow on the dummy with the baguette broken in half, the ground shakes. Mario: What The hell? rushes outside and sees Red Giant Bats with dark aura and levitating blood flies fly over the house as they screech Mario: No trespassing! (This is the part where You do the action, I got the weapons picked out for that) The last bat gets stabbed with a pencil in its eye and impaled in the cranium with a beybladen spinning very fast, it falls to the ground and Mario stands on top of the corpses Mario: Feels Groovy to back! We zoom out from a caldron to reveal Baron D’Vel Baron D’Vel: We’ll see plumber, we’ll just see. (Muffled Laughs as an army of creatures is revealed) Xenomorphs, lay the ovomorphs! Feasting Beasts, Make your own meals! Bats, suck your prey dry! Death Angels: Do your worst! GET TO YOUR PACK! LET’S GO GO GO But wait! The creatures stop and obey Baron D’Vel: We need a place to wreak our havoc, but I’d say... (Looks for a place to spread chaos) Toontown Underground. GO! The creatures roar and rush towards the portal through a tunnel fly and crawl through the tunnel. The ship shakes and the creature scream and they see the Warner Bros. logo as they fly towards it. The Creatures growls in confusion pound through the logo and entered Toontown Underground. On the ground we hear gunshots and Bugs Bunny is running. Elmer Fudd: All wight, you irascible bunny! Come back here, you scwewy rodent! Bugs Bunny: the 4th wall I'll, uh, be with you in a sec, folks, after I finish with nature boy here.pointed at by Elmer's shotgun and Bugs looks at him Elmer Fudd: All right, you pesky wabbit. I've got you now! about to shoot Bugs, A giant bat comes down on him and yanks him Curse you wabbit! Bugs: That’s new, haven’t got anyone down here since MJ The Big Reveal Mario meets the Toons The Meeting The Arsenal The Stand-off Back at the surface Characters *Mario *Chespin *Baron D’Vel *Skipper *Kowalski *Private *Rico *Tom *Jerry *Chip *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Elmer Fudd *Sylvester *Tweety *Granny *Tazmanian Devil *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Jappleack *Spike *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Tony The Tiger *Luz Noceda *King *Eda *Lion-O *Inspector Gadget / John Brown *Kipo (Cameo) *Chara (Cameo) *Spear (Cameo) *Fang (Cameo) Trivia Here is the sources that are used for this episode That you didn’t notice: *Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Jappleack and Spike = PONY.MOV *Roger And Jessica Rabbit With Baby Herman = Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Luz Noceda, King, Eda And Hooty = The Owl House *Lion-O = Thundercats (2011) *Inspector Gadget / John Brown = Inspector Gadget (1999) *Kipo = Kipo and the age of wonderbeasts *Baron D’Vel = An Alter-Ego Of Craig *Tom, Jerry and chip = Tom and Jerry: The Magic ring (2001) *Spear And Fang = Genndy Tartakovsky’s Primal Category:Mario Episodes Category:SML Movies Category:Riolu Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Daffy Duck Episodes Category:Penguins of Madagascar Episodes Category:Mane 6 Episodes Category:Jappleack Episodes Category:Roger and Jessica Rabbit Episodes Category:Tony the Tiger Episodes Category:Lion-O Episodes Category:Inspector Gadget Episodes Category:Chespin Episodes